1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) having reduced thickness and improved luminance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device having a liquid crystal display, which is a not-emissive element, requires a backlight assembly for receiving light. The backlight assembly includes a light source unit, a light guiding plate, a reflecting sheet, and a plurality of optical sheets. In addition, the light guiding plate, the reflecting sheet, and the plurality of optical sheets are supported by using a support frame and a receiving member.
Luminance of the display device is inversely proportional to the size of a light guiding plate through which light generated from the light source unit is passed, and therefore, a light guiding plate which is smaller in size than the optical sheet is used to improve luminance of the display device. In addition, a thin film light guiding plate having a slim thickness is applied to the display device so as to reduce the thickness of the display device.
However, when the small-sized thin film light guiding plate is applied, the thickness of a protrusion cover of a support frame, which covers a light guiding protrusion of the light guiding plate, becomes slim so that the protrusion cover of the support frame cannot be molded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information which does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.